Persuasion Is A Gift
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Lily's life has been normal since she left Hogwarts. But she will begin to think about her past when she receives an anonymous letter. LJ. Marauders. ¡CHAPTER 13 UP! [Traducción de Poder de Persuasión por Kristen Black]
1. An Unexpected Letter

N/A: Well. You've to remember that I wrote this fic before I read the fifth book so I know that some things may be wrong ^^. Despite of that, I thank Kristen for translating this fic. And you'd shall do the same, because if it isn't for her, you wouldn't be reading it ;-) Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
1. An Unusual Letter  
  
A young girl, around twenty three, was walking back home after a long and tiresome day of work at the Ministry of Magic. Se walked teenager-like, earning the men's attention. She was red-haired and her eyes were emerald green, which made her even more attractive.  
  
Lily Evans, that was her name, ha been for several years working for the Ministry. Her efforts on gaining her boss´ approval were starting to be of some meaning and she felt proud. She hoped that some day she'd be appointed as head of some department, but at that moment she was only an assistant for an elderly man. Her income wasn't huge but it was just about alright for having an apartment in Hogsmeade.  
  
She pulled off the enchantment she had around her house, a burglar- reppeller, and took out of her tiny handbag a little silver key. It wasn't that she had anything very valuable but she'd always been a cautious girl, which was quite good for her as lately there had appeared a terrible man, so-called Lord Voldemort who'd been gaining power steadily, which made her feel extremely uneasy. She'd always thought that society had underestimated him and that he'd had his vengeance.  
  
'What I need now, is a ice-like shower. That'll brighten me up' (N/A: This are Lily's thoughts)  
  
Before entering her house, she checked the letter box and picked up the post. Then she got in and put all the letters on a table.  
  
Few minutes latter, Lily was already out of the bathroom, wearing a white bathrobe and had a towel around her head. She was now a little less tired than when she returned from work.  
  
'The shower has definitely done some good on me. I should have now something to eat, yeah'  
  
She opened the fridge and saw hat she needed to go shopping for some food urgently, as the food she had then was practically air. She swished her wand and the only edible food there was left started to prepare itself: pumpkin juice with some lettuce and chicken.  
  
She flicked her wand one more and made her dinner fly around the room until she reached an armchair and sat heavily on it, letting her food drop on the table in front.  
  
'I need some rest and relaxation. Working this much can't be health'  
  
She picked up absent-mindedly her mail while she started drinking the juice.  
  
'Bill. another one. letter from mum, sure it's to check I'm OK.' she said as she opened the letter. Sure enough, she was right. Her mother only wanted to ask her how were things going on, whether she needed money, and if she did, that she shouldn't hesitate and ask. But Lily always refused point-blank. If she was going to succeed, she'd do it alone. She needed nobody's money. No need to say that she was extremely proud and stubborn.  
  
'What's this?'  
  
She was holding a completely white envelope, which had only written on her address. There was no sender. An anonymous, maybe? She looked at it curiously, while she lifted her glass of pumpkin juice. Intrigued, she opened it as she sipped the juice.  
  
Everdearest Lily, I'm sure that even though several years have passed you haven't forgotten me. Would it be OK if we meet on Friday at nine o'clock sharpish, Hogsmeade plaza? By then you'd already have left the Ministry. Hope it's OK with you, Your Jamsie.  
  
When she read the signature, she dropped her gall, dying to orange the colour of the floor.  
  
'Shit!'  
  
She decided to clean the mess later. What she was holding in her hands was much more important.  
  
'What in the name of hell wants Potter now, after so many years?' she thought.  
  
'I hate him'  
  
'But he's right, Lils, you haven't forgotten him, even though he was such an arrogant and bigheaded berk who'd made your life impossible at Hogwarts. always messing about with his friends. The Marauders. Always with their idiotic jokes! And they thought they were the height of cool! They were nothing but a bunch of idiots!! What on earth does he want? He comes in my life again like that, as if he owned me. and how does he know that I work at the Ministry?'  
  
'I hate him. I hate him. I hate him!'  
  
Some sparks went out of the chimney and that brought Lily back to earth.  
  
'Lils!' said a woman's voice. Few seconds later, the head of a young girl stood out of the chimney. She was tanned, with honey-like eyes and extremely pretty. 'Lily!!'  
  
'I'm coming! Hold on, Emi'  
  
She ran to the fire place to find her best friend since school. They'd been before neighbours and the happened to be a few years later both accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
'Hey, is there anything wrong, Lily?' she asked, forgetting the reason of her coming, when she saw her friend's face.  
  
'No! Well. Actually maybe. yes. Read this' she said as she shoved the letter to Emi.  
  
If it hadn't been a serious situation, Lily would have enjoyed the several tones of colour that acquired her best friend's face.  
  
'Your Jamsie?' she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
'He must be on crack or something. He's up to something, I'm sure. I have a very bad feeling about this'  
  
'Maybe he only wants to see you' said Emi in a low voice.  
  
'SEE ME? Hold on, see ME? Rewine! ME?! Are we talking about the same JAMES POTTER??'  
  
Emi smiled mischievously. She'd always suspected James had fancied Lily at school, teasing her with his antics, trying to attract her attention. But when she brought up the subject, Lily would go all moody, telling her that she'd gone mad and that that was absolutely impossible.  
  
'Well, if you've got that forbidding sensation, don't go'  
  
'That's what I'll do' said Lily sternly. 'How many years have past since we've seen each other? Five years? And now he comes along with this letter. an the signature, your Jamsie. He's up to something, I'm sure!!'  
  
Lily pace up and down the room while Emi watched her amused. She was positive that Lily would end up going to the date, even though if she's just be able to get a glimpse of James. bet she'd go.  
  
'Settled down, I won't go! I need some rest. Night, Emi.'  
  
The red-haired girl ambled out of the room, heading her bedroom, while her friend's head stayed were it was, in the chimney, thoughtful and quiet. She hadn't told Lily what she's come for in the first place, but she thought it was no longer important. She shook her beautiful head. James and Lily were a hopeless case, but they were a perfect couple anyway.  
  
'Who knows. after all, there's only a thin line between hate and love' she whispered just before disappearing.  
  
T/N (Translator's note): Hi! Hello, this is Kristen Black but this fic's not mine, it Zoe's. I'm trying to translate it, but I'll go quite slow cus I'm also writing mines and I'm under a lot of strain with school, music, work, volleyball, the Certificate in Proficiency English and my mother, so please don't press me much. Today, 16th October 2003 is Zoe's birthday and this is my present, hope she likes it. I'm about to fall asleep cus today I got up at 4 o'clock in the morning cus I had to study Biology, so I'll stop with my rant.  
  
N/A: Do you notice that It have passed a looooong time since Kristen wrote this chapter? Don't blame me, pliz ^^. The next I'll upload It sooner oka? 


	2. Fighting Against Curiosity

Chapter II: Fighting Against Curiosity  
  
Lily woke up early in the morning as she did not get a wink of sleep in all the night. A thought had been nagging up her mind all night.  
  
"I am not going to go. Definitely not, never. I don't want to see him." She had been saying this since Emi left. "I can't lose any sleep over him, by George, it's James Potter I am talking about! I can't stand him! I shouldn't even give it a second thought."  
  
She had a quick breakfast and went to the bathroom to get ready for another work's day. When she looked at her reflection she nearly jumped. "Arggg, I have shopping bags under my eyes. Look at them! How am I going to meet James looking this haggard. But what am I going to tell him if I don't go?. It's all your fault, James. Why the heck did you have to send me that wretched letter?"  
  
Little while later, Lily could be seen walking towards the Ministry of Magic, with make-up on her face, something she'd never done. But this time she needed to cover her "shopping bags".  
  
"A morning walk will do me some good. I'm stressed out, I need to relax."  
  
In fifteen minutes' time she arrived at the Ministry of Magic and headed quickly towards her department. When she got there, she noticed that the other employee, Tony Hartnell, wasn't there. That was strange because since Lily had bee working there, Hartnell had always arrived at work before her.  
  
She saw her boss and didn't miss the chance to ask him about her work mate. "Excuse me, have you by any chance seen Hartnell?" she thought the that the boss would know for sure where Tony Hartnell was.  
  
"I am afraid yes, Ms Evans. Tony resigned due to his mother's illness, apparently she's very grave. I think, Ms Evans, that you will have to work much more than usual till get hire another person."  
  
Lily turned on her heels and started working. He was quite an efficient person and she knew she could do more than the rest of the staff, . but all of Tony's work? He had been much longer at the Ministry and had been in charge of more important issues than her.  
  
"Well, it's high time I start working - and I *really* need to relax now" she thought.  
  
The good point of Tony's resignation was that she forgot all about her date with James, even though it was that precise night. She still had a workload at eight in the night, but she thought she still had two hours' time.  
  
"Hell, date with James!" she thought, alarmed, but then, as an afterthought, she added, "why am I worrying so much if I am not going to go?" she asked herself. "I wonder if he has changed?" she questioned unwillingly.  
  
"Ms Evans, work to do!" cried her boss.  
  
She sighed thinking about how much she needed Tony.  
  
"Coming!" she answered.  
  
Nine o' clock. ten. and Lily was still working at the Ministry of Magic, all in. She decided to go when she thought everything was more or less in order and begged her boss to find another suitable person before long because she couldn't stand more days like that one.  
  
"`Night, sir" she said to her boss and left he Ministry of Magic. It was raining heavily outside (A/N: wow! Do you think it could rain inside?). She checked her watch, it was half past ten. She knew she was forgetting about something important, but her brain had been so strained that she couldn't remember it. She was ambling past the London streets, getting soaked to the bone. But she didn't care, she liked the rain.  
  
"JAMES!!!!!"  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, blah, blah, not even the plot as it's Zoe's.  
  
A/N: Hi everyone! If you're reading this, that's because you've already read the chapter. So thanks! I hope you'll review!! 


	3. The Longed Date

Chapter III: The longed date  
  
Lily cried the name of that man in the middle of the street so loud that several people turned their heads because they thought she was out of her mind, but she didn't care. She drew her mind an Apparated in Hogsmeade.  
  
"What the heck am I doing?" she thought. "I didn't want to see him. or do I? Yes, I want to see him - I mean, physically. That's all."  
  
"I don't know why I am so much in a rush, I am sure he won't be there. it's already eleven. he wouldn't wait this long. it's James Potter we're talking about, for Christ's sake! - he waits nobody." she thought.  
  
But she was wrong. The plaza was desserted except for a tall, dark figure - and soaked. "He's been waiting all this time." she thought. Something inside her towards James Potter change, she knew she had been wrong-footed with him. "People can change, after all. I've been an idiot" she added as an afterthought.  
  
"Lily! I thought you wouldn't come" said James, smiling. He looked exactly the same as during their time at Hogwarts. well, maybe a bit taller and fitter (A/N: he he), but he had the same ruffled hair (A/N: ummmm) and hazel eyes behind those round glasses. He was cold and shivering. shivering a lot, actually.  
  
"You are soaked to the bone!"  
  
"What about you? Have you looked you looked yourself in the mirror?" he said, exasperated. Lily gazed at her clothes and admitted that James was right. She had been so worried that James wouldn't be there that she hadn't noticed how cold and wet she was.  
  
"How come you've waited two hours?" she asked.  
  
"I had arranged the date, I couldn't just leave you here."  
  
"You haven't changed a bit. you're still damned stubborn. I am not worth it."  
  
James didn't reply, but his eyes twinkled a bit, something that Lily did not notice.  
  
"We should dry ourselves up, we're going to get a pneumonia if not." said Lily wisely.  
  
"I think - *sneeze* - I've already caught it." he said.  
  
"Where can we go?" asked Lily.  
  
James glanced around and said with an innocent voice. "You live somewhere near, don't you?" But Lily knew better - he hadn't changed that much after all.  
  
"Oh, no - no, no, no, no!" she refused point-blank. "I am not going to take you home, no way José!"  
  
"Oh, come on Lils." he begged with puppy-eyes. "We'd be drier in a swimming pool. and you know it's *your* fault we're like this in the first place. If you had arrived in time. I won't take advantage on you, you know I am not like that. please, pretty please."  
  
"Don't even try it" she said dangerously.  
  
"You could give me one of your ex's shirts, come on."  
  
"Do not bring up the subject!" she warned. "I knew I shouldn't have come." she thought.  
  
"Maybe a snack too - hey! Don't hit me!" he cried, massaging his arm. "Oka doka, no food, you starver. I am hungry, I'll take you out for dinner" he finished.  
  
"Do you think *I* am going to go out with you?" she asked incredously.  
  
"Of course, why not?" he asked, feeling quite elated.  
  
"I *only* came here to know what did you want. do not even imagine that I am going to go out with you!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure." he said offhandedly, ignoring completely what Lily had said. "I know a nice place, I am sure you'll like it."  
  
"Are you deaf of what? Haven't I just said clearly that I am not -"  
  
"Let's get changed at your place, it's getting late." James took Lily's hand and took her to the entrance of her house. She followed him absent-mindedly, thinking about the way he had ignored her comments.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. nada de nada.  
  
A/N: Well, this is the last chapter I'm uploading today. I have to more but I'll wait to have some reviews (Because you'll review, won't you? *-*) I hope you enjoy the fic. I've already finished it in Spanish. It has 25 chapters ^^ See you soon (by mail!) 


	4. Home, Sweet Home, But Not Alone

Chapter IV: HOME, SWEET HOME. BUT NOT ALONE  
  
"Nice place!"  
  
Lily still couldn't believe that James was in her house. Why had she agreed to take him there? She wasn't a person who lacked will and determination. but James - he looked so confident. he sometimes surprised her - well, not sometimes, always.  
  
James was wandering around the lounge, looking at the photos Lily had. "How come you haven't got a photo of us?" he said, clearly not understanding it. "By George, I can't have this! I must send you one immediately!"  
  
"As if I'd have your silly face -" she began but was interrupted by a sound. Lily approached the fireplace, that was in another room, making James take no notice of her leaving him - he was too busy looking at the photos.  
  
Emi was sweeping the dust off her robes.  
  
"Hiya, Emi! Hey, look, it's not the best moment to talk -"  
  
"Lils!! Where have you been? You are completely wet! You have gone out with -"  
  
"It's a long story." said Lily.  
  
Suddenly, a new voice broke the brief silence. "LILY!! Not playing hide-and-seek, are you?"  
  
Emi stared at Lily caught by surprise, she knew that Lily would go to the sort of rendez-vous, but taking James home was something that she'd never thought possible. Just then, James opened the door and came inside, smiling. "Who were you talking to?" he asked at Lily. His eyes turned to the figure next to the redhead. "Oh, it's Emi! Gosh, you look very pretty" said James unabashedly. Emi reddened to the root, she'd always been quite shy in front of the Marauders. "Between you and me" said James, coming closer to where Emi was, whispering confidentially, "Sirius always liked you."  
  
Lily gazed at her friend somewhat amused. "We should go out the four of us some time, don't you think?" asked James thoughtfully. Lily snapped out of her short period of fun, furious as hell. "We'd have quite a nice time" he added. Thankfully, he saw neither Lily nor Emi, because they both pulled two strange looks.  
  
"James, I thought you'd come here JUST to change your clothes." said Lily dangerously.  
  
James smacked his forehead, "oops! You're right! And I have to take you out for dinner, too. Oh, well, enchanté, cherie" he said looking at Emi, "I'll call Sirius some time" he added as he left the room. He headed to the bathroom to have a hot shower (A/N: WHY can't I go with him? WHY?), leaving a path with his clothes behind him.  
  
Lily was still with Emi in the other room.  
  
"You are going to go out for dinner?" asked Emi incredously.  
  
"He has taken it into his mind. Don't think I'll be able to do anything to prevent it."  
  
"Well, have a good time. I don't think you'll be able to get rid of him easily, though. If he's as stubborn as he was at Hogwarts, I'll see Sirius round soon."  
  
"It's just ONE dinner, for Merlin's sake! He'll just go after it and I'll be like I've always been."  
  
"You are pretty naïve, Lils - anyway, have a good time. Don't forget to tell me everything later, Lily" finished Emi, disappearing in the chimney.  
  
"As if anything will happen." thought Lily.  
  
Just then, James came out of the bathroom in Lily's white bathrobe, his hair dripping water and extremely ruffled. Lily laughed.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" he said, "Your bathrobe fits me perfectly" he continued, saying those words somewhat seductively. He strutted along the room, moving way too much his hips as if he'd gone into modelling.  
  
"Yeah, sure, it fits you perfectly" replied Lily, trying to stifle her laughter.  
  
The bathrobe was just about his knee, and the sleeves were for him elbow length. Besides, is shoulder was much broader than Lily's so his chest was quite visible (A/N: I *SO* want to be there.).  
  
"Oh well, at least you are not showing anything." she sighed, James was a hopeless case. "Your clothes are over there, already dry" she said, pointing at a mound of clothes.  
  
"Then I'll get dressed."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and headed to the bathroom to get a shower. She drew the curtains and turned the white-hot tap, letting her body warm with the soft heat of the shower. She was quite calm till -  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE????? GET OUT!!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Chill out, girl, I'm only taking you this back" said James, leaving the bathrobe on a stool.  
  
"NOW!" she barked furiously. She had covered her body with her hands instinctively, though she knew that James could not see anything, just her figure.  
  
"Wow, Lils, quite a body you have." he said in awe, looking at Lily's body through the curtains.  
  
"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I AM GOING TO HEX YOU TO HELL!!" she howled.  
  
James did not need another word, he rushed out of the room when she said that. He knew too well what was to be in front of Lily's wand and he did not want to be there never ever again.  
  
When Lily finished, she headed her bedroom directly. She did not want to see James because she knew that if she bumped on him in the middle of the room she'd curse him till James was begging for mercy. She picked out a pair of dark jeans and a white top. That outfit would bring out her hair and eyes. Se wore no make-up this time.  
  
She went to the dinning room, where James was. He looked at her up and down, and she felt quite uncomfortable.  
  
"What are you doing? Thinking that my Muggle clothes won't ruin your rep?" she snapped.  
  
"Er. no" he said, his cheeks a bit red, "just thinking that you look beautiful."  
  
Lily was silent for a second, but then she came back to her normal self. "Forget about the compliments, they won't do you any good. I still have to curse you." she finished, looking murderous for a fleeting instant.  
  
He shivered and went out of the house before anything could happen.  
  
It was still raining.  
  
He took her hand.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, so don't sue me, oka doka?  
A/N: I'll only upload today this chapter. Tomorrow I have to go to school (sniff) and I can't play with the computer until Friday. But I think I'll disobey my father and upload the fifth chapter on Tuesday I think ^^. Pliz, review!! Zoe. 


	5. Not A Short Date

Chapter V: Not a Short Date.  
  
"Why am I letting him do this to me?" thought Lily. That was a question with no answer that had been nagging up the back of her mind for quite some time. Meanwhile, James was taking her to restaurant. It was obviously not very expensive, but it was not tacky, either. It looked quite welcoming and nice. James looked quite familiar to the place and Lily thought he was due to be an habitual customer, especially since a young waiter came by his side as if he were a friend.  
  
"Same table as always?" the waiter asked, smiling.  
  
"Yep" answered James.  
  
James bore into Lily's eyes and she could feel a twinge of magenta coming up he cheeks. "Get a grip of yourself, Lily, it's James Potter we are talking about!" she warned herself. She looked at they hands that were still entwined. James noticed and let it go instantly, murmuring soft "I'm sorry".  
  
"He doesn't look so confident now. are you losing your nerve, James?" she thought, a bit vindictive.  
  
"May I accompany ye to the table, my fair lady?" said James, bowing courteously.  
  
"Git" said Lily, laughing at his antics. "Hey, wait, am I just laughing at Potter's jokes?" she thought, thunderstruck.  
  
They headed a table quite far away from the other ones. The truth is that it was quite cozy - and a bit romantic. Lily thought about running away, she wasn't sure about James' intentions.  
  
"Do you bring here all the bimbos you date?"  
  
"Oh, well, no, not actually" he said somewhat embarrassed. Lily knew he'd caught him in an awkward situation and decided to change the subject, especially since James could not look at her eyes now.  
  
"May I take your seat, milady?" he said gentlemanly.  
  
"Jerk"  
  
"I know" said James appreciatively. After having ordered the food, well, after James had finished asking for the whole of the restaurant's stock of food, Lily decided to bring up an important matter.  
  
"Why did you want to see me James?" she asked.  
  
"Just to see you" he answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Lily arced an eyebrow, not believing him. "You are telling me that you sent me that letter, after five years of hearing not even a word of me, just to see me?"  
  
"Yep. What so weird about that?" he asked blankly. "Did you think it was some kind of cruel joke, or something?" he added, concerned.  
  
"It might have come round my mind once. twice." she said guiltily.  
  
"You don't know me one single bit, Lily" he said reproachfully.  
  
"I know enough of you to know when you are up to something" she snarled. "You haven't changed one single Knut, James Potter. Oh, and another thing - 'your Jamsie', since when you've been mine? No, better, since when would I've wanted you to be mine?"  
  
"I'll always be yours" said James huskily as he took her hand.  
  
Lily let it go quickly as she felt her face go read for the hundredth time in the night. James started laughing loudly. "Did you like then how I signed it, then? I thought, it was, umm, how to say it -" he said sophisticatedly , "ooh, yes, fitting to our new closeness."  
  
"It looks as if the guy's confidence has come back" she thought. "Since when we are friends?" she snapped.  
  
"Since you came to meet me after five years without seeing me" he added calmly.  
  
Lily shut her mouth. Deep down she knew that he was right. James gazed at her knowingly and she could see the truth behind those hazel eyes. His eyes told her everything he was feeling.  
  
"I could also say that you invited me to your house - very nice place, by the way -, and agreed to dinner with me. I think," he said smartly, touching the tip of his nose, "that after all these things we should consider ourselves friends, don't you think?" he asked her brightly.  
  
"What if I refused you?" she thought grudgingly. "What if I told you I wouldn't want to be your friend?"  
  
"You wouldn't refuse my friendship, would you, Lily?" he said nonchalantly.  
  
"What if I did, what if I just said no and dump him?"  
  
She looked at his eyes and surrendered.  
  
"I can't, he's being truthful." she thought. "Ohh, alright. I'll consider you as a friend, however distant, but a friend anyway."  
  
James eyes twinkled and he looked just as if he'd won the Quidditch World Cup for England. And Lily knew he was still up to something but she dropped the subject as the waiter approached.  
  
"Look, the dinner is coming. I think you'll like it -I will." he said, looking starved (A/N: my poor baby). Lily noticed that that part of his personality hadn't changed a bit since Hogwarts. When they were at school, both Sirius and James would wolf down everything in the table, even the cutlery if the were hungry.  
  
Lily smiled recalling his time as a student.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" asked James curiously as he ate his dinner with gusto.  
  
"Have you been at Hogwarts since Graduation Day?" she said absent-mindedly.  
  
"No - we should go, we had a good time. You and me got on fairly well -"  
  
"What? You and I, getting on fairly well? You were always messing around and nagging me!"  
  
"Admit at least that you liked me. I was friendly, amusing, attractive, handsome. mind you, I still am!"  
  
"You are a hopeless case" she said, thinking it would be better to leave the subject at that point for the moment.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, not even the plot, wah wah  
  
A/N: Hi! New chapter!! I hope you'll enjoy it! I have to go know! My father is shouting nonsense to me ^^ 


	6. Worlds Apart

Chapter VI: Worlds Apart

****

They spent the night chatting, talking about the good old times. Not even in her wildest dreams Lily had ever thought James was so amiable and funny. Well, actually, she'd always known it but as she was in self-denial. She'd seen him always joking with his fans while he only bothered her.

                "Why didn't he treat me like the others?"

                She tried to forget that confusing thought and she suddenly remembered another, one that needed an answer with much more urgency.

                "Um. hey, James, how come you know where I work? Is it your last hobby, to stalk me?"

                "Hey! Chill out! I don't stalk you - yet! But thank Lily for the idea!"

                Lily was tempted to break his nose.

                "Don't even try. Didn't you know that I've got even better at hexing? I know some very effective."

                James could be from time to time a lad quick on the uptake, especially when his life was in danger - and such was the case. 

                He gulped.

                "I have connections in the Ministry. I just asked when was your leaving time so I could prepare the date. You already know that the Potter family -"

                " - is a clan of great roots in the magical world" finished Lily. She knew that sentence by heart as he had repeated it throughout all the Hogwarts' years to every single girl with whom he went out so she'd know and everybody else in the surroundings, too.

                "Aha, I see you have a high opinion of us!"

                James grinned, happy to see that she acknowledged such a truth. (A/N: he he. Xiny, he modificado esto un poco, me parecía que quedaba mejor así, pero tú léetelo y cámbialo si quieres.)

                "How's work going? Not before long you'll be Minister for Magic, won't you?"

                "Idiot. I won't ever be that much. Oh well, just work and more work there. Tony resigned so I have to do all my work plus his."

                James pursed his lips, his brows furrowed.

                "Who's Tony?"

                "Hey! What's with the enquiry! The Inquisition was abolished centuries ago! He's. just a friend"

                "Potter, jealous, my my." she thought.

                "What kind of friend?"

                James didn't really seem to appreciate the poor bloke. He actually seemed to hate him. - "Close contact?"

                Lily's anger started rising. "Who does he think he is? After five years he appears out of thin air and starts asking about my friends and relations?"

                "Ok.Ok. let's just - just drop the subject" he said slowly. A sudden idea came to his mind so that Lily would forget her increasing bad temper. But it was a bit rash. would Lily accept?

                James called his friend the waiter and told him in a whisper his plan. The waiter smiled and replied that there was no problem with it.

                "What are you doing? I know you are up to something"

                "Shut up and wait!"

                "Shut up me? That's what you want??? I am leaving right now!!"

                She got from her seat and set her mind to leave him there like a complete idiot. she'd enjoyed the time with him but she was not someone easily manipulated. James rose from his chair and grabbed her hand.

                "Wait, Lily"

                "Sod off! I am leaving! I knew I shouldn't have come, that you only wanted to poke fun at -"

                Lily did now really stop talking. A slow music started playing somewhere. a romantic music.

                "Dance, Lils?"

                He planted his hand on her waist and she did not object.

                "If I don't see it I don't believe it. Maybe he's different, after all."

                They danced slowly together, barely moving earning the funny looks and the quiet murmurs of the other customers, who didn't want to brake that special moment.

                "You are a born dancer, Lily -" said James huskily in the girl's ear.

                "Everybody's looking."

                "Who cares? Forget about them! This is our world."

                She tried to relax and she did, a bit. She plabted her head on James' shoulder.

                "What am I doing? Dancing with Potter. I should leave and go home. forget about this night. forget all about him." she thought. But something hold her back, maybe it was that feeling of protection or any other thing; and anyway she knew that after that night she wouldn't be able to forget him that easily. She had to admit it, James had entered back in her life and it was going to be very difficult to get him out of there.

                The music stopped but they didn't not separate the one from the other. James hugged Lily tightly, as if wanting her not to ever leave him.

But in the end they had to separate. Lily could not look at James' eyes, telling her all what he felt. They sat again, lost for words, thinking.

                Seconds later James broke the silence.

                "I love dancing with you"

                "It has come to a surprise to me"

                "I know"

                DISCLAIMER: buah! Buah! I own nothing, not even the plot this time as I am just a humble transaltor. buah bauh. the plot is Zoe's and the characters, apart from Tony and Emi, are JKR's

                T/N: So sorry if I haven't been able to translate more chapter for such a long time but I just haven't found the time. 

                A/N: Hehe. you haven't found the time and also don't forget you lost the disquete. ^^ . Ok. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and to the people that have read the story (next time it'll be great if you review to!) I`m uploading today another chapter because it has been soooo long since the last time.


	7. Never Again Is Too Much Time

**Chapter VII:**

****

Never again is too much time 

                The door bell rang and a young and beautiful woman entered. She was tall, with an espectacular body, waist-length hair. she was a real bombshell. She approached the waiter and talked briefly to him. She seemed to be looking for somebody, she gazed at all tables, moving seductively. Severeal guys turned their heads to her, admiring her. and she loved it.

                But neither James nor Lily took any notice of her arrival.  They were both much to concentrated on trying to find something intelligent to say.

                "This dance has meant nothing, so don't you dare let your hopes rise, Potter!"

                "Ahh, thought so. Now we're just. closer friends."

                "Not much more - and don't get any closer!"

                The woman was near their place, but they didn't notice her. She was clearly heading their table, but still, they were blind to the world.

                She planted her hand on James' head.

                "Jamesie, love, have you missed me wee-potty-much?"

                She kissed him.

                James' eyes were popping, clearly suprised and confused. He pushed her away quickly. He was so strong (A/N: drooling) that he threw her to the floor. The woman looked at him with disgust and then at Lily with hatred.

                "I've been an idiot. he only wanted to boast with his amazing girlfriend and play some sort of cruel joke on me."

                "Lily! Wait! I can explain everything!" (A/N: why do all the guys say the same thing?)

                But Lily did not hear James' pleading calls and ran from the restaurant. She could feel tears prickling in her eyes and then rolling down her cheeks. Lily ran, trying to flee from the place where she'd been for a few moments happy.

                James' grabbed her hand tightly, but she could not hear him.

                "Sod off! Go with your girlfriend!"

                Her words were filled with anger and hatred. James shrunk back, knowing what he had done on the redhead.

                "Lily, I'm sorry. I didn't - I never meant to kiss her, it was her -"

                But Lily did not want to listen to him. She didn't want either him to see her crying, crying for that betrayal. She wheeled around.

                "I don't want to see you ever again"

                James was stunned.

                "Never again is too much time"

                Lily turned around and faced him. Her green eyes were dazzling by anger and loath. James could not tear his eyes away from her gaze. She lowered her voice and said in a faint whisper:

                "Never ever again. I hate you"

                James' heart stopped beating for a second and then, utterly destroyed, he turned around and left.

                Lily was now alone. Too alone. Crying, she went back home. Where she'd received the letter that had made her face her past.

                DISCLAIMER: The usual: I own nothing.

                T/N: I haven't been able to concentrate much on this chapter as translating is one of the most difficult things on earth.. Sometimes I don't know if a certain sentence comes from Spanish or English, so I am very sorry if I haven't been especially brilliant on this chapter. Oh well, hope you liked it.

                A/N: Hi!!! I'm here again! Well. now the usual things. I hope you've liked these chapters and pliz, pliz, pliz, pliz. R&R!! It's very important to me! =D 


	8. Getting Him Out Of My Life

**Chapter VIII: ****Getting Him Out Of My Life**

****

                Nightmares. Dreams filled with despair and sadness. Lily couldn't sleep much. She spent part of the night regretting having gone to that dratted date with James, regretting having had such a good time and somewhat hating herself for having said that last thing to James. She had been thinking about what had happened and had to admit that he had been very surprised indeed when that girl kissed him, that he hadn't had anything to do with it, that he cared for her feelings. But she could not forgive him, even though he was not guilty (A/N: this girl is stupid). She had to kick him out of her life.

                But deep down she did not want to do that.

                At the Ministry, she was daydreaming, not paying any attention to her tasks, and her boss scolded her for her faults.

                "Ms. Evans, may I ask what's wrong with you? You have never made a blunder at work!"

                "I am sorry, sir, I am not feeling  well"

                "I have to get him out of my life. I can't let him make me do this at work" she thought.

                "Well, Ms. Evans, it's not the best time for falling sick – without Hartnell there's too much work for being ill. When I find a suitable person for the job, I let you have some righteous holiday, but till then, you have to work."

                The assingments were piling. It was an endless heavy workload. Things that would only take her minutes, took her know hours. It was already eleven p.m. and she was still at the Ministry.

                "Ms. Evans, I think you should go now" said the caretaker.

                "I have to finish these reports."

                "You'll finish them tomorrow. You have to rest, you look pale."

                The caretaker had to almost kick her out of the building in the end. She didn't have eneough energy to Apparate, so the caretaker took her back home, advising her to go straightly to bed.

                Lily jumped onto the sofa.

                "I am not going to be able to get up now…"

                Her eyelids were closing but a sound in the kitchen awoke her with a start. All her senses were alive, she picked her wand and, tiptoeing, went into nthe kitchen to see who the intruder was.

                "EMI!!!"

                Emilyn, Lily's best friend, jumped four feet and clutched her hand to her heart.

                "Hell, don't scare me like that! Who do you think I'd be anyway?"

                Lily lowered her wand, relaxed. She looked at Emi and started crying. She ran to her best friend and hugged her tightly.

                "Lily"

                She took her to the sofa, where they both sat, Lily still clinging to Emi. After a few minutes, Lily took her sadness under control and began explaining what had happenned, her date with James. She told her everything – how she'd felt when they were close together, dancing, how she'd felt when that girl kissed him, ans how she'd felt when she said the last words to him.

                Emi was indignated, barking. That anger rose Lily's spirits a bit, making her feel that she was not alone, that there was someone in whom she could trust.

                "If I see him, he's dead."

                Lily was now much better. 

                "Don't worry, Lils. I am sure you'll forget him before long. Tonight I am sleeping with you, and I won't accept a no for an answer. You need rest and relaxation (A/N: like Scabbers!) ."

                They both went to bed and Lily, feeling with someone who cared for her, fell asleep in a second. Emi thought about how and where to find James, as she needed some answers urgently. It wasn't before long when she fell drowsiness took over her.

                DISCLAIMER: blah blah, I own nuffink!

                T/N: another chapter done, hope you liked it!   

A/N: No reviews… buaaaaaaaa!!! I'm depressed... I hope you'll like this chapter… and pliz R&R!!!


	9. Looking For Answers

****

**Chapter IX: Looking for answers**

****

****

                IMPORTANT A/N: from now the thought will be Emi's and not Lily's as it used to be.

                When Emi woke up, she didn't find Lily by her side. I was late already and Lily had surely gone to work some hours before. Emi had a few free days and she knew what she was going to use them for. 

                She got up and found Lily's note.

_Dear Emi,_

_I have gone to work. Thanks for everything._

_Lily._

"That's what friends are for" murmured Emi, "and now I am going to do you another favour."

Emi used the Flu Powder to get back home and changed her clothes, she had set her mind to find James.

She first went to the restaurant where they had had dinner. She looked for the waiter whom Lily had described unwittingly and asked him about James.

"Excuse me, have you by any chance seen Mr. Potter?"

"No, I am sorry. Last time I saw him, two nights ago, he was dinning with a young redhead. He usually comes here everynight but yesterday he didn't.. I am sorry ma'am."

"Thank you, anyway"

"This is getting more an more difficult" she thought.

Emi spent the whole morning visiting the places James used to go to when he was a Hogwarts' student. But he had either changed his preferences or she had had very bad luck. Either way, she did not find a single hint, a single clue that would lead her to him. 

"I can't take it anymore. I give up. I am never going to find him."

She went to The Three Broomsticks, that crowded pub in Hogmeade. It was quite cozy and warming. It was a fine day, so she ordered a Butterbeer and drank it out doors. It gave her strength, she now felt she could continue with her search.

"Sooner or later I'll find him."

She glaced around. There were big and small shops, old and new, but none other attracted so much her attention as a little one in the corner. It was painted with bright coulours perfectly combined, not tacky at all. It had a banner that flashed from time to time saying…

"I can't believe it…"

Emi approached the little business.

"Such combination of colours could've only been made by him."

She was pretty sure he would know where to find him, maybe James was there… She'd thought of visiting him some time but as she did not know where to find him, she had forgotten about him.

She stood in front of the entrance for a while. Her search had made her relive the past and part of it which he had thought to be long forgotten.

"Ok… courage, woman, courage, if you want to help Lily, you have to enter…"

She saw a man, around twenty four, tall, shoulder-leght raven black hair, with deep blue eyes (A/N: he he, you must now know who he is… the god of all men…). He was assisting a young girl who had already fallen for him, smiling stupidly.

"It seem as if you haven't lost your charm."

Few minutes later the girl went out of the shop, giggling because they'd made contact when he had extended a card giving her his phone, assuring her to call him whenever she pleased.

Emi came closer to the desk. He siled at her, but Emi knew that his smiles always hid double intentions.

"He has not recognized me."

"Welcome to "Mischief Soldiers Trust", good day! May I help you? Anything you wish, a date, for example?"

"I see that you haven't changed a bit. You are still as self-centred as always. Why do you think I'd accept to go on a date with you, Sirius Black?"

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing buah buah

T/N: done! Finito! Acabado! Yepee! 

A/N: Hey! I hope you've liked it. Sorry, but I'll not upload the next chapter today because if I upload it now, next week I'll don't have any more. So… next Friday you'll have it! I promise!! And pliz, R&R!


	10. What has she done to poor Jamsie?

Chapter X:  
  
"What has she done to poor Jamsie?"  
  
Emi could see surprisement in his deep blue eyes. (A/N: *sigh*)  
  
"How can this girl know my name? Well, maybe it is not that difficult as they ALL know my name. But this one sounds familiar, maybe an old grilfriend who'd like another date with the great Sirius? Nah, don't think so... she'd already be in bended knee..."  
  
He gazed at her intently and Emi could see him recovering his slef.comfidence quickly.  
  
"It has been difficult to recognize me, too many girls I suppose?" she thought.  
  
"Maybe just for the fact that I am a real sex-symbol, Emi?"  
  
Sirius said the word "sex-symbol" with great emphasis. Emi arced an eyebrow diadainfully.  
  
"Don't think so."  
  
Sirius was not taken aback by her answer, but he did not give up either.  
  
"That's completely impossible. Its just that you don't know the best part of me, though, actually, all my parts are excellent."  
  
"I needn't know anymore about you, I already know enough about you by the way in which to screwing about with your female customers..."  
  
Sirius seemed quite proud of his "tips for flirting", if you could call them that.  
  
"I'm dead sure that in a few days' time I have a date with that hottie..." he said.  
  
"Congratulations! Here, have a candy!" said Emi sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, and I am pretty sure too that you want one with me too. All girls want, don't restrain yourself..." he said, imitating an oriental guru.  
  
"No, I don't want to. I just came here to –"  
  
"To see me? Yes I knew that, no one casn resist me for long."  
  
"NO!!!! I haven't come here to see you, I just came to -"  
  
"Then you are here because you *had* to see the shop. Isn't it amazing, especially the front? I did it all by myself!"  
  
"Yeah, you needn't have to swear it. It isn't difficult to spot."  
  
"Just as his owner... with his sculptural muscles... but I am sure you already know that and appreciate it. Have you had kuch? Come on, I am hungry, I am taking you to The Three Broomsticks."  
  
Sirius grabbed Emi's hand and dragged her out of the shop.  
  
"What about the shop?"  
  
"Bah, don't worry. If any customers come, they wait, they never go away without having looked at me."  
  
They sat around the same table where Emi had been later. She started her enquiry.  
  
"Where is James, do you know?"  
  
"Er... no, what on earth did that friend of yours do to poor Jamsie? I ahve never seen him so affected by a girl's words... imagine, he did not go out yesterday" he shook his head sadly.  
  
"But it was his fault. He snogged the other girl..."  
  
"He didn't, it was het, and, for my sake, it was just a snog, it's not the end of the world! Look, e. G., I go now to that table where there's that hottie..."  
  
Sirius rose from his seat while Emi gave him a funny look. Would he do what she was thinking of? Would he dare?  
  
"... I come to her side, knowing that her boyfriend is just next her, and I snog her..."  
  
Sirius leaned down and kissed the girl properly (A/N: the guy is a bit rash, isn't he? And a bit stipid too... and the girl is very lucky... *-*). H ewheeled around and grinned goofily at Emi.  
  
"See? Her boyfriend doesn't mind."  
  
He soon changed his opinion about the former's point of view. He was slightly taller and quite muscly. He grabbed Sirius'arm and – WHAM – punched him on the eye.  
  
"Touch m' girl again, lad, and yeh 'r dead!!! BASTARD!!"  
  
Emi went to rescue Sirius, who was spread on the floor, "whimpering".  
  
"Well, it seemed that it did mind him."  
  
Emi started laughing. Everyone in the pub was staring at them. A group of young boys started applauding Sirius and Emi had to drag him out. Though he was relustant as her had to render the public, his audience, his respect and gratitude.  
  
His eye was now beginning to hurt a lot and Emi was still poking fun at him.  
  
"You are right silly..."  
  
"Ha ha... how would I know that the guy didn't want me to kiss the girl?"  
  
"Actually, Sirius, it was more than just one kiss. Maybe you didn't notice the massage you were giving to her bum... but, oh well, it's just quite sensible, if they love each other..."  
  
"Bah... Romanticism."  
  
"It's impossible to have a civilized conversatio with you, Sirius Black!!!!!"  
  
"I am a genius"  
  
"ARG!! Tell me right now where James is, you prick!!"  
  
"Calm, down, Emi, calm down, you looked a bit tense, you know."  
  
An idea came up to his (A/N: dumb) brain.  
  
"I'll tell you where james is if you kiss me!"  
  
"WHAT?????? NEVER!!!!!"  
  
Emi started running, fleeing from Sirius. He gave her a twenty metre start and then chased her. His excellent physical from (A/N: just requoting) made him catch up with her in no time.  
  
"Come on, Emi. Just one... I am very pretty and handsome... I know you want to!"  
  
"You are insufferable!"  
  
"Yeah, that too, but I am more handsome that insufferable... just one! ONE!!!"  
  
Sirus grabbed her arm and made her look at him. Giving her no time to react, he snogged her. He gave her the best kiss of his wide repertoire. He'd never pulled off a girl in such way. H ecould feel butterflies in his stomach and their hearts beats' speed rose significantly. Emi's mind was a whirwind, and though her brain was telling her to brake apart, to stop kissing him, he body did not answer. She just stood there, in the middle of the street, letting Sirius continue with his mind-blowing kiss. Few seconds later, they broke apart and Sirius gave her an irresistible smile (A/N: *sigh* *sigh* *sigh* *sigh*) and Emi, as an answer, punched him with all the strength she could muster.  
  
"I just love this girl!"  
  
Emi did not hera his last comment and started getting away from Sirius the Black Pervert. He used his magnificent aand unbeatable (A/N: just requoting, again) sportive qualities an caught her in a matter of two seconds.  
  
"A promise is a promise. I'm taking you to his house."  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing *yawn*  
  
A/N: well, that's the fifth chapter I have translated today. And I think it's already enough for today's day... don't you think? 


	11. Planning

**CHAPTER 11: PLANNING**  
  
It was a very silent walk, they seemed two strangers. Emi walked around three metres away from Sirius, keeping the distances (A/N: now who would trust that pervert?). He gazed at her continually, with his penetrating eyes and his mischievous smile, recalling the kiss he'd stolen few minutes before.  
  
'We have to do that again, Emi…'   
  
'Just lead the path – and don't come any closer!' she warned, a dangerous edge in her voice. To be truthful, she was only too willing to run off and kiss him again, but she had set her mind not to make things so easy for Sirius: if he wanted her, well, then he'd have to rack his brains for some time.  
  
'Yes sir' said Sirius, à la Sargeant Tibs.  
  
Emi tried to stifle her laugh – Sirius was out of his tree.  
  
Soon afterwards, both of them got glimpse of a very big house, a manor, actually, that belonged without any doubts to the Potter family and showed clearly how filthy rich they were. Emi, accustomed to her humble apartment, looking everywhere, awe-struck.  
  
'Like it? Mine is even bigger… If you marry me…'  
  
'Sirius – just shut up!'  
  
Suddenly, a new voice decided to participate in the conversation. 'Sounds like you are being jilted, Padfoot… Can't leave you alone, can I? I see that you are now trying to screw about with our old school mate – and, quite frankly, you don't seem to have come to much success.'  
  
'Prongsie-buddy, old pal!' Sirius squealed as he ran dramatically to hug his friend, as if they hadn't seen each other for a millennium – when his last visit had been the previous day. 'You look awful.'  
  
'Gee, thanks. You don't look well either. Is there any point in asking you how come you've got a black eye and a red mark on your face?'  
  
'Girls!! You can't understand those weirdoes…'  
  
'Gee, Emi, you sure pack a punch.'  
  
'It wasn't me. It was the boyfriend of the girl he kissed.'  
  
'So you're going back to your old ways, Padfoot?'  
  
'I??? Are you calling me a pervert?'  
  
Emi and James look at each other, twin glances.  
  
'I advise you to get away from Padfoot… he's a highly dangerous specimen.'  
  
'I have everything under control.'  
  
Sirius looked at Emi and laughed. 'Yeah, sure. We all know that you've fallen for me…' (A/N: bit egocentric, isn't he? Though if he thinks so, then there must be a reason =) Both James and Emi ignored Sirius's intelligent commentary.  
  
'Has she sent you?' he asked, turning his back on Emi.  
  
'No.'  
  
'Then what do you want?'  
  
'Answers.'  
  
James faced Emi. He could see in her eyes that she was hurt, the previous night's events had taken effect on the girl. 'There's nothing to explain. She clearly stated that she didn't want to see me again.'  
  
Just then it was the appropriate time for Emi to tell why she'd decided to go there, though she didn't know how to explain because she didn't know it herself, she only knew that James and Lily had to be together. 'You made her suffer.'  
  
'She also hurt me.'  
  
'I know… I don't think you kissed Loraine.'  
  
'You – you believe me?'  
  
Sirius then decided it was high time to butt in. 'Prongs, is there something you haven't told me? Loraine… it does ring a bell… it's that girl that comes frequently to my shop asking for you. Is this what I think it is, is it that you haven't told you beloved Sirius that you are dating the hottest girl in a mile off?' You said nothing! I don't believe it! I just don't believe it! And you didn't introduce me to her, then she may have picked me out instead of you!!!! Everybody knows that I am much more handsome than you!! (A/N: yeah, and modest)  
  
Emi and James looked at each other, desperate. 'SIRIUS – SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Sirius shut his mouth and Emi continued talking, explaining why she'd began to suspect that something was up. 'I just couldn't believe you'd pulled that girl… and then the dance…' (Isa, he añadido lo del "dance" pork no se k significa "pulled that girl" xo no me suena k tenga nada k ver con un baile, no? bien parece k hablas de loraine)  
  
Sirius, who couldn't keep his mouth shut for more than a few milliseconds, even though he tried, burst out with another commentary. 'A dance? You dance with Lily in the restaurant? Good technique! But you hadn't told me?! Looks as if you don't trust me… you don't tell me your stuff anymore… the final straw would be if you'd have gone to her house…'  
  
'Actually, I - '  
  
'Aha! You've gone to her house? Incredible you hadn't told me that… and, what happened? Because if you went to her house it dead obvious - '  
  
'SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
'Alright, alright, I won't honour you anymore with my magnificent presence and my splendid company. Your loss. I think I'll go and eat something… but afterwards you've just gotta tell me everything about the date in minute detail, you seem to have forgotten about some very important things, ex-best mate, Prongs…'  
  
'Sirius…'  
  
Sirius waved his hand and trotted off to the kitchen, looking for the refrigerator and every thing that contained food.  
  
'How's she feeling?'  
  
'Pitiful.'  
  
James stared at the floor, feeling guilty.  
  
'It's not your fault. There must be a way to make it up.'  
  
'She hates me.'  
  
'Don't think so.'  
  
'Seriously?'  
  
Emi had never seen James looking so doubtful. She only knew the Marauder, the one who pulled the best pranks in Hogwarts (A/N: don't tell this to Sirius because he thinks his prankfests are the best and if he knew the truth he'd become "siriously" insane).  
  
'We have to plan something.'  
  
Sirius's head poked out from the door, smiling with mischief. 'Have my precious ears heard the word "plan"????'  
  
'Weren't you in devouring something?'  
  
'Yeah, sure. It was just a "diversion" technique. I've been eavesdropping behind the door. Who knows what more things you hide from me!! And now you pretended to elaborate a plan without me, the king of all plans!!!! (A/N: See? I told ya…)'  
  
'Sirius…' warned James.  
  
'Alright, alright. Let's see, we have to start with some flowers, yes. Women love them, though I really dunno why – but I am not one to unravel how their complicated minds work…'  
  
'Sirius!'  
  
'Hey Emi, remind me to buy you a bouquet. I have to win over you. But that won't take long… after our kiss…'  
  
'KISS???? Anything you haven't told me, Padfoot?'  
  
'I… actually… hem, funny… well, to be honest… I…'  
  
'We have to have a serious talk, you and me, Sirius, old pal…'  
  
'Yes… but, er, how to explain?… I… DON'T AVOID THE SUBJECT!!!!! My amazing mind was planning how to make Lily get back to you and now you've snapped me out of my vital concentration!' (Nota de Isa para Xiny: esto está ligeramente cambiado, pero si no te parece mal a mí me gusta más así.)  
  
After some hours of little arguments, differences and some yelling at Sirius due to his opportune commentaries, the had elaborated a plan. More or less.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!  
  
A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry… but we have some little problems with the disquetes and the computer and Kristen couldn't traduce this chapter soon. I know is very short, but the next time I'll upload two. I think Kristen will have two more for me on Monday so I think I'll upload them on Wednesday (on Tuesday I have a biology exam). And that's all for today! Reviews plis!!!


	12. Lily Concquering Mission Begins

LILY-CONCQUERING MISSION BEGINS

****

****

**(LILY'S POV!!)**

Another exhausting day of exhausting work. When Lily got home she found that it was empty. Emi was nowhere to be found. She grabbed her handbag and her coat and hung it on the hanger she had inherited from her grandmother (a/n: bit of a stingy granny, I hear?). She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. The truth be told she wasn't very hungry, so she just picked some fruit and went to the bathroom to have a magical-spa bath. As she realised she was in need of serious relaxation, she decided to go later to bed and have some hours of sleep.

Though she tried and tried, peaceful sleep would not come to her, and if wasn't because of the lack of will. She had drank hot milk, hot chocolate (Dumbledore's advice) – why, she had even counted sheep! But nada de nada, she still had her eyes wide open. 'Great… simply fantastic… oh well, I'll read a bit…'

She lit the light and picked the book she had on her nightstand. It was a Muggle one that her mother had recently sent her, because, according to "The Guardian", 'it is a book whose good critics have been this time accurate and fair'. She didn't really want to read it, but her mother would pest her about it for sure. She'd better read it or Mrs. Evans would be fairly disappointed in her daughter.

So she took the book and stepped into the balcony to get some fresh air. The wind whipped her face viciously as she dropped the book somewhere around. She stayed there for some time, enjoying the night. After some days of rain, the earth was fresh and the sky was clear. She could see millions of stars there. She then felt alone, very alone, and she wanted to break into tears.

She walked to the tentative edge of the balcony.

JUMP.

… DON'T JUMP…

…JUMP…

…DON'T JUMP…

…JUMP…

……………

……………

……………

……………

……………

……………

A shriek broke the silence of the night…

……………

……………

And then… shh, nothing.

……………

……………

How the hell is she going to talk if she's dead, huh?

……………

……………

A deep breath.

……………

……………

Did you really think I as going to kill her? Let's rewind: brurruu wroorru wruu stop play

Slowly, she retreated and went to a near seat. It wasn't much of a surprise when she notice under her buttocks a bouquet of tulips with a note next to it.

_Forgive me_

She took a deep breath. She was a turmoil of feelings. On one hand she felt happy, grateful… but on the other… she had a wound in her heart that was killing her with pain… she didn't know why she did it, but she tore the flowers and threw them away.

'I must forget you…'

Obviously, she couldn't have known that she was being watched, that a pair of eyes had been waiting for hours on end to see her reaction when she found the flowers and the note. From a corner, James saw that the hopes of ever winning her back were as shattered and shredded as the failing flowers.

He tried hard not to cry.

N/A: I know is very, very short, but sorry. Kristen only has send me this one. I'll write her asking for another chapter, promise!!

Please, reviews!!


	13. Plan B

**Chapter XII**

**Plan B**

Emi was waiting for the answer that would tell her that things were perfectly alright. She was next to the fireplace waiting for someone to appear...

She heard a soft fizzing sound.

'Sirius! How did things go? What has happenned to - '

'Relax, Emi. I think we'll need to think about something else. How about going to your house and then I'll tell you everything?'

'TO MY HOUSE? ARE YOU ON CRACK, YOU WUSS? BUT OF COURSE NOT!'

Too late. Grabbing a handful of Floo Powder, Sirius got out of the chimney, all covered in soot.

He cough rapturously. 'How about cleaning this from time to time, eh?'

'No-one asked you to come,' she said angrily, her arms folded.

'Oh, come on,' he said after he had finished cleaning the soot off his robes, pulling a puppy face, 'don't get mad at me... James had seen Lily's place, and I only wanted to have a glance at yours, too.'

'Oh, all right, I give up, it's impossible to convince you..'

His pouting gave way to a triumphant look. 'See, look what I've brought, Chinese food!'

'I've already had dinner.'

'Yeah, me too, but I can't think if I don't eat. Anyway, I usually have dinner twice... Or maybe thrice, I've lost count of it, actually.'

'Alright, alright. It's understandable enough. Eat until you crack.'

'Excellent!'

Sirius approached he coach and sat down, speading all the food (a very large amount of it) over the table, and placing a little notebook over the little armchair next to it.

'Comfortable?' she asked despectively.

'Hmm, yeah.. But a need a pencil!'

Emi, tired of arguing with him, went looking for it provided that he shut up. She was back few seconds later.

'Anything else, Your Majesty?'

'Actually, now that you mention it - '

Emi threw a cushion at him, she'd grown fed up of him.

'You want war?'

Sirius rose to his feet and walked up to her. He towered her, he grabbed her wrists and placed her on his shoulder (T/N: à la potatoes' rack) and she started writhing.

'You make everything so compllicated, Emi. This is war!'

He paralysed her with his knees and then shouted:

'WAR OF TICKLES!'

And he attacked. Sirius knew perfectly well how to do it: only with brushing his fingers against her stomach or her neck, she would go running along, screaming for bloody murder, laughing madly. Now, standing still, she could only shout.

'BLACK! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!'

'After several minutes of pure torture and after having woken up at least he whole neighbourhood, he stopped. She tried to gain breath back again, still writhing under him.

'You're squashing me!'

Sirius was enjoying her futile attempts to escape, she looked so sexy when he did so. (A/N: Sirius is falling.. sorry, fanclub...)

He snapped out of his trance when he heard some knocking on the door. He freed Emilyn (at long last) and went to the door. Who on earth would call at such ungodly hours of the night? There was no peephole, so he had no choice but to open the door. A wrinkled old lady in her night gown, without her teeth, was waiting outside to complain.

'Miss Emilyn, please, are you feeling alright? I heard a great deal of noise...'

The old lady stopped dead in her tracks as she discovered that it was not Emilyn who was opposite her, but a young man, around her age, very attractive and with a slashed shirt (when you have to flee from tickles you tear whatever), who was looking at her with his very curious blue eyes.

'Oh, I'm sorry, I don't want to interrupt you...' she blushed and walked away hastily, without even uttering a good-bye.

Emy went to where Sirius was, asking who had knocked on the door.

'She was a little old lady, it seems that she did not want to interrupt us, you know, with "whatever" we were doing at he moment.' He tried really hard not to crack up laughing.

'Angeline? Was she Angeline? She's my mum's best friend, who knows what she thinks we were doing, and now she'll tell her everything, and… shit!'

Emy swallowed hard and Sirius looked at her seductively.

'And what could we be doing?'

She stepped backwards. 'Well.. you know what...'

What is he thinking of?

Black was following her, an amused smile playing on his lips.

Pervert! (A/N and the translator agrees with her: poor girl, it's not strange that she's thinking that... but we know that some of you wouldn't mind that much coughARWENcough)

Emy's legs hit something hard, the armchair. Sirius was still coming closer and she had no other choice but to sit down. Emy was surprised -or maybe relieved?- to see that Black's face had changed suddenly.

'Excellent. Now that you've sat down we might as well get a move on with Plan B, it's already quite late.'

Emy arched an eyebrow at him. 'What had happenned to the Sirius that had wanted barely a few seconds before.. well, whatever he wanted with her? Black sat down next to her and grabbed the chinese sticks expertly, devouring his food as if he had not eaten in days.

'You won't eat anything?'

'No, thank you, I'm not hungry.'

'Oh, come on, it's really tasty and nice.'

He gave her some spaghettis that were soaked with some weird sauce, wrapped around his sticks.

'Hmmm.. iss nise.'

'I told you. You've always got to follow the advice of Sirius the Great.'

'Yeah, well, care to give me some more?'

Sirius casted a furtive look at his pasta, which was kept in some plastic container, he held it tight against his chest.

'She wants to eat my food! Guards, seize her!'

'Alright, alright, don't give me any of them if you don't want to.'

Sirius looked at his spaghetti pensattively.

'Oh, alright, but only because it's you...'

'Before you eat them all I'll tell you what has happenned with Plan A. Lily saw the flowers and threw them off the balcony.'

Emy looked at Sirius, horror-struck. Lily must have been truly hurt to have done so.

'It looks as if your dear friend is really angry.. will have to stop with the presents giving stuff and forget all about chocolate... maybe a stray dog will give them to her.. But.. what if.. SIRIUS BLACK, YOU BLOODY GENIUS! WHAT AN IDEAD! I LOVE YOU!

Emy watched fascinated how Sirius Black kissed himself, it had to be a very good idea, indeed. Abut anyway, it was likely that for Sirius's standards, any idea that crossed his mind was bound to be an excellent idea.

'Will you call down and tell me all about it?'

'Alright, alright, down get your knickers in a knot. Come closer, we wouldn't want our readers to overhear it.'

He whispered to her his plan.

'What a trap! Lily won't be able to do a thing!'

'But the plan can fail, too. And if it fails, it's not mine.'

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**Translator's Note: hey! Long time, no see! I'm awfully sorry, it's been a hell of a year, with our exams for University entering and all that. Well, Joanne (Zoe at HPFF) and me are proud to say that we've passed them with flying colours actually and that we'll probably continue being together at the Medicine university, isn't it great (te subieron la nota, Xiny? Dime que sí porque no me molaría nada no tenerte en clase... con quién hablaré si no de los fics y todo eso?) have a very good day!  
Kristen Black**

**Author's note: Yeah, I'm gonna kill Kristen... MUAHAHHAHA… She's bad, sniff... She forgot my story and she didn't translate anything for a year. I'm soooooo sorry. I only forgive her cos she had promised me to translate another story, Azkaban, mauahahhhaha. It's of Bella and Sirius. I hope she'll start soon! And finish with this too! See ya in the next chapter! Joanne**


End file.
